Loss of Sight
by Ice Bear
Summary: Bodie is badly injured in a car crash and the Cow separates his top team.


He blinked, desperately trying to see. He hurt: his rib cage screamed at each short breath he took; his head was pounding; and his left wrist felt like it was broken. "Doyle," he called out, remembering suddenly where he was – trapped in his partner's white Escort. He cautiously reached out to where he thought the driver should be, and struggled to clamp down on the panic rising in his gut until his right hand found a warm body.

"Come on, Sunshine, we're in trouble here, and I need those big green cat eyes of yours. Ray?" He found a pulse and let out a short huff of relief as his hand continued its careful recon. "Okay old son, you must have taken a pretty good knock to the head, but otherwise I think you'll be fine, if I can figure out how to get us the hell out of here…wherever here is." He finished; his voice cracking.

He awkwardly searched the dashboard with his left hand – his right maintaining contact with his partner. "3-7 to Base," he gasped, whispering a short prayer that the mic would work, "3-7 to Base," he repeated.

"Go 3-7," was the static filled reply.

"Need an ambulance; 4-5 is unconscious; car accident."

"3-7, this is Alpha. What is your location?"

"What time is it?"

"2300."

"Should be somewhere just south of Peterborough."

"Somewhere, 3-7?"

"I was asleep, sir, not sure how long we've been down here."

"What do you see? Any identifying landmarks?"

"Can't see, sir."

"3-7, repeat."

"I can't see, sir."

"3-7, I've alerted the locals, and we're on our way."

"I can smell the petrol, sir."

"Do what you have to. Help is on the way. Out."

Efforts to get his own door open were unsuccessful, forcing him to punch out the crinkled windshield with his feet, and crawl over the bonnet. He kept one hand on the cold steel of the car until he found the handle on the driver's side. He managed, after a series of tugs and pulls, to open the door wide enough to reach his partner. Ignoring the pain screeching through his body, he unlocked the taut seat belt and did his best to ease the unconscious man out. He stifled the overwhelming desire to sit down, and, after balancing the limp body in his arms, began to work his way, toward the back of the car. Each step was short and tentative as he did his best to remain upright in the darkness that encompassed him. The smell of the petrol kept him moving.

He had no idea how far away from the car he was, but the petrol odor had faded, and his legs were threatening to give out, so he controlled his slide to the ground, resting his burden on his lap. "It would be helpful, Sunshine," he panted softly, "if you would wake up and tell me where the hell we are. Make it easier for the cavalry to find us…"

He kept talking, knowing he had to remain awake; while he was in no position to protect Doyle, he could at least help guide their rescuers. At one point he awkwardly removed his jacket and wrapped it around his partner in an effort to stop his shivering. He said a short blessing for George Cowley, who radioed him an update every 15 minutes on the R/T he'd found stuffed in his charge's pocket.

He startled when he heard footsteps, not sure how much time had passed. George Cowley froze as his top team was caught in the beam of his torch – a ragged looking Bodie holding an unconscious Doyle protectively to his chest with one hand, while the other leveled his gun unerringly at the intruder.

"Bodie, the ambulance men will be down in a moment. Are you alright, lad?" He remained where he was, waiting for an answer, unwilling to risk moving closer until his operative acknowledged him. Even blind, he didn't doubt that William Andrew Phillip Bodie was a still a very dangerous man.

"Sir?"

"3-7, I'm going to come up beside you." He moved forward and lowered himself beside the pair. He checked Doyle's pulse and sighed softly before turning his attention to the blank eyes staring in his direction. "Bodie, are you alright?" He asked again, placing a reassuring hand on a trembling shoulder.

"Doyle needs help, sir…hasn't regained consciousness. His breathing's steady, though…" He hugged his partner tighter.

"I'm going to have the medical personnel take 4-5 now. Okay? 6-2 will stay with him until we get you up there." After receiving a slight nod, he signaled the waiting men forward. As the stretcher bearing his partner moved away, the injured agent gave a strangled cry before losing consciousness. "It's alright, lad," Cowley whispered, hugging the slumped body to his side, "you can stand down now."

Not being sure where he was or why he hurt, Bodie remained still, hoping his senses would help fill in some of the gaps.

"He will be okay?" Ray Doyle asked his boss quietly, worried eyes focused on the pale figure in the next bed.

"Ray?"

"Bodie!" Doyle sat up. "Bodie, can you hear me?"

"Course I can, you prat. What hospital?"

"Small one near Peterborough. How do you feel, 3-7?" George Cowley asked, moving to stand over his bed.

"Been better, sir. Would help if you turned the lights on, tis awfully dark in here." Bodie flinched at the sharp breath his partner took. "Ray? Sunshine, what's wrong?"

"Bodie," Cowley started, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you took a pretty nasty bump to the head when the car rolled. It's caused some swelling along your optical nerve." Blank blue eyes lifted, searching. "Doctors say it will take a month or so for it to go down."

"Until then?"

"Until then, you're on medical leave."

"Damn it, just say it!" Bodie demanded, his fist thumping the bed angrily.

"You're blind for now, 3-7. But the doctors," Cowley was interrupted.

"The doctors don't know for sure, do they? What odds are they giving?" When he did not get an immediate response, he awkwardly sought his partner by turning his head. "Ray?"

Doyle heard and responded to the fear in the voice. "Odds are 60-40, mate. Better than those you normally wager on," he said softly.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" Bodie's voice was more controlled. "What about you, mate? What's the damage?"

Ray exchanged a shrug with Cowley. Typical of Bodie, when he couldn't control the situation he changed the subject. "Four cracked ribs, a bit of a concussion and bruises enough that I look like I just spent a week with Macklin. You're ribs are busted up, too, so no sudden moves, okay? You're left wrist is broken and you wrenched your knee."

"Any good looking nurses?"

Cowley snorted and shook his head fondly at the man in the bed. "Considering you're sharing a room, I suggested to the Administrator that he use only male nurses - less chance of starting a riot."

"Never took you for a cruel one, sir," Bodie responded huffily.

"Get some rest, lads. I'll be back to see you in the morning."

Ray woke, unsure of the cause until he heard the rumble of his partner's voice. "Bodie? Knock off the racket, will you? Bodie?" He sat up carefully and found the light switch. What he heard, now that he was fully awake, got him out of the bed. "Come on now, Sunshine, everything's alright. We're in hospital, and aside from Father being a bit unhappy with the temporary loss of his best team, everything and everyone is fine," he whispered, a hand petting the cold, pale cheek. "Come on now, Bodie. I need you awake. Need you to talk to me, mate."

"Ray? Ray? Can't find you…where'd you go, Goldilocks? Know you wouldn't leave me here alone, please Ray…t'isn't funny. Don't like this game," Bodie muttered as he shifted uneasily in his bed. "Can't find you, Ray."

"I'm right here beside you, Bodie, where I belong. Come on now, be a good lad and wake up before one of those night nurses figures out we have a problem. That's right, Sunshine," he finished as he felt the head turn into his palm.

"Ray?"

"Don't really appreciate you disturbing me beauty sleep," he chuckled softly as he ran his hand through the silky dark hair. "You with me, Bodie?"

"Hospital, outside Peterborough. They find the car that ran us off the road?"

"They're looking for it. So you do remember?"

"Was asleep. Came awake to an up close and personal look at the whole thing. Car was yellow – German - not sure what make."

"That's what I remember as well. You want some water?"

"I know Father said we were stuck with male nurses, but didn't know he'd assigned me own Florence Nightingale."

"Watch it, mate, or I'll arrange to give you a sponge bath in the morning."

"Ray, you are alright?" He asked, blank eyes staring over his shoulder.

"Thanks to you, mate. Now get some sleep. Knowing the Cow, he won't leave us in here a minute past when the doctors' say." He pushed a shock of black hair off the pale forehead before returning to his bed.

They were released the next day, with instructions to rest. Murphy dropped them both off at Bodie's flat, since neither one was supposed to be left alone. Jax had laid in some food, so they were set for a few days.

They slept and ate, listened to music, and Ray read his latest detective novel out loud. Bodie asked on the third day to go to the park. Not sure what to do, Ray agreed, and they moved slowly down the stairs and out into the world. It was three blocks to the neighborhood park, and Ray kept an arm on his partner the whole way, trying hard not to explain where they were at every step.

"S'okay, Doyle, just walk, and I'll follow along," Bodie said after they stopped for the fourth time in the second block. "Just tell me if I'm about to be hit by a lorry; wouldn't want you explaining that one to the Cow."

It was easier in the park, there were fewer people, and the path was smooth. After they'd gone once around, Ray brought him over to a bench by a small pond to rest. "What am I gonna do, Sunshine?" Bodie asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"You're going to wait out the month and then we're going back to work."

"Doctors aren't always right."

"No, but this one is."

"Ray?"

"Bodie, I can't…just don't assume the worst, okay. Let's wait like the doctor said. If it doesn't turn out right, we'll figure out something, you have my word."

"Can't ask you to tie yourself down with a bloody blind man, pet," Bodie rose and took two hesitant steps toward the water, leaning heavily on a cane.

"You're not asking, I'm telling! Did you really think I'd just leave you? Do you think that little of me?"

"Course not! I just…I don't know what to do; Angelfish…don't know what to think…"

Ray stepped up beside him, and Bodie turned to him…the one person he trusted with everything. "S'okay to be scared, Bodie. So am I. But we'll get through it, just like we always do - together. Whatever happens, pet, you're stuck with me, tis a lifetime contract we have and no solicitor is going to wrangle you out of it. Understood?" He whispered as he snuck an arm around the trembling body.

"Ta, Sunshine."

"What do you say we pick up takeaway on the way back?"

Cowley was waiting for them when they returned to the flat. "4-5, I need you in Middlesbrough tomorrow night to coordinate with the locals on security for an upcoming drug conference. Pack for a fortnight, though it may take a bit longer."

"Wait just a…" he didn't get to finish.

"You'll drop 3-7 at a convalescent center near Gloucester on your way. His doctor speaks highly of the place, and he can use the time to get himself back in working order."

"3-7's in the room, sir," Bodie reminded the Controller. "Why can't I stay here?"

"Can't have you running around without proper supervision, now can we? You leave in the morning."

Ray followed Cowley down the stairs but waited to speak until they were out on the sidewalk. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Bodie isn't some nutter relative you can simply pack away when his presence is suddenly inconvenient!"

"4-5, what would you suggest? I don't have another option. We can't leave him alone, and I don't have the manpower to babysit. What would you have me do?"

"Send someone else to Middlesbrough."

"You know the area from that undercover assignment two years ago."

"Let me take him with me."

"Out of the question."

"Don't do this to him, please. He's worried enough that his sight won't come back. Hiding him away in Gloucester…leaving him all alone isn't going to help."

"This is not a negotiation, 4-5; it's an order."

"Easy for you, isn't it? Sod our feelings; we're just numbers you rotate around on your duty roster. Well, that man up there is a human being, and what you're doing to him…I always knew you were a cold hearted bastard, George Cowley, but I always figured you had one. Obviously I was wrong." Ray turned and walked away, only to stop, turn around, and add one more comment. "Anything happens to him up there, and you'll answer to me."

Bodie was in the bedroom when Ray returned. He'd taken a walk around the neighborhood once the Cow had driven off, knowing he needed to calm down before he went upstairs. He stopped abruptly when he saw that Bodie was carefully packing.

"Ray?" Bodie had his back to him.

"Yeah mate, it's me."

"It'll be alright, Ray. By the time you're done, I'll be ready to visit Brian and his chamber of torture."

"Bodie," Ray stopped, unsure what to say.

"I'll miss you, Goldilocks, but you have a job to do, and I'll work on getting back in shape. T'will be alright, pet. Just promise me that you'll be careful without me there to watch your back."

As they prepared to leave the flat the next morning, Bodie pulled Ray to him so they were facing each other. "Me, too. Don't want to go, Ray." A moment of the fear he was feeling flashed across his face.

"Oh Sunshine," he pulled the man tight, and they held onto each other for a long moment.

As Ray Doyle pulled into the visitor's space in the parking lot, he looked over at his partner. "Hate this, Bodie; hate the idea of leaving you here."

"Ahh, Raymond, you keep this up and it might all go to me head," he joked softly as his hand found his partner's on the gear shift. "It's only for a fortnight."

"It'll be a long fortnight."

"That it will, Raymond that it will. Well, come on; let's go see what delights this place has to offer this poor, weary, civil servant."

A nurse showed them to a private room and left them, after Ray filled out the paperwork. "You're facing west, mate, so you won't have to worry about the morning sunlight…," he stopped abruptly as he realized what he'd said.

"Good. Always liked to sleep late when I didn't have to be at work." Bodie said as he carefully placed his clothes in the bureau provided.

"Got a pressie for you," Ray said once his partner was done.

"For me?"

"Oi, wanted to make sure you had something to keep you out of trouble without me around to bribe the local constable."

"Well, Sunshine, what is it?" Bodie asked; a wide smile on his face as his fingers hesitantly opened the large shopping bag.

"Got you a tape recorder, extra batteries and a number of books on tape. They had several of the poets you like – don't sound as good as when you recite, but thought you might enjoy them. And that new World War II trilogy you keep threatening to read. Thought it would help pass the time."

He wasn't sure he'd done the right thing as he looked at his partner's suddenly shuttered face. "Thank you, Ray," Bodie whispered, "I…it's wonderful." He turned and smiled at the older man. "It's going to be alright, pet. I promise I'll behave."

"Not worried about that, Sunshine," Ray responded, "just don't know how I'll stay out of trouble without you to watch my back."

"You mean you're arse don't you?" They both laughed.

"Well, that too." A large male orderly walked into the room, and Ray left. He was sure it was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do; walking out of that room and driving away. Every part of him was screaming that it wasn't right, but he had a job to do and like it or not, he would do it.

Doyle was in Middlesbrough just over three weeks. When he finally pulled up in front of the rehab center, he took a deep breath and released the tension that had been present ever since he'd driven away. There was no one at the front desk so he went straight to his partner's room. When he opened the door the room was dark. "Bodie?" He flipped on the light and stopped in midstride. "Bodie!"

The patient's mouth opened but no sound came out. Ray stepped up to the bed and gasped at the bruises on his partner's throat. "It's me, luv, everything will be alright," he whispered as he took in the restraints holding his partner down. He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes on the battered face. "Bodie…I'm going to get rid of these restraints, okay?"

Once he had released the limbs, he sat up on the bed and gently pulled his partner to his chest. "Dear God, Bodie mate, what happened to you," he whispered. His heart broke at the soft whimpers emanating from the man in his arms. "Going to take you home, Sunshine." Whatever had happened, he knew he couldn't deal with it until he made sure Bodie was alright…and it was clear that he was a hell of a long way from that.

Once the trembling had subsided, he helped his partner up and supported his weight as they walked into the bathroom. There he undid the soiled hospital gown and bit his tongue hard at the marks marring the beautiful body. He ran a warm flannel tenderly over his partner, trying not to cringe at each new violation he discovered. Once he had him dressed, he quickly packed his things. The tape recorder and the tapes were missing, as was the leather jacket Bodie had worn on the trip up.

He found a wheelchair in the corridor, and settling Bodie in before heading for the entrance and freedom. A woman in a business suit accompanied by two large orderlies stepped in front of them just shy of the front desk. He felt his partner stiffen. "Who are you and where do you think you're going with that patient?"

"Get out of my way," he demanded, his voice low, green eyes glittering.

"You can't just," he stopped her from continuing.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you are, but you'd better step aside. I am taking him out of here now, and I don't really care who I have to hurt to do it." He pulled his gun and pointed it at the startled woman. "I don't know what you did to my partner or why, but I promise you this, you will regret it."

He collapsed into the driver's seat and took a deep breath before picking up his R/T. "4-5 to Control. Connect me with Alpha 1."

"This is Alpha, go ahead 4-5."

"I'm in Gloucester. I'm taking 3-7 to the nearest hospital."

"4-5, what happened?"

"He was…it'll be in my bloody report," he yelled, causing his partner to cower against his door. "4-5, out," he finished. "Sorry, mate," he said as he leaned over and put his palm on a battered cheek. "I know I promised to take you home, and I will, but I need to have you looked at. I need to know you're okay."

Bodie reacted violently when two orderlies started rolling the trolley away from his partner. "Don't worry, Sunshine, I'm coming with you – everywhere you go, I go. Okay?" He took a shaking hand and held it tightly. When the nurse, and then the doctor tried to make him leave, he held up his badge and claimed it was a matter of national security, so they worked around him.

He flinched when they had to sedate Bodie in order to examine him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he listened to the doctor explain his findings. "Dear god," Ray whispered as he bent over the unconscious form, "I'm so sorry I left you there."

Four hours later, secure in a small, private room, Ray jerked awake as the door opened and George Cowley walked in, accompanied by a man he did not recognize. He instinctively stepped between them and the patient.

"Ray Doyle, Inspector Davidson. How's 3-7?"

"Read the chart," Ray ordered angrily, "I want to make sure you don't miss a thing."

Cowley read the chart carefully, his face remaining blank, before facing his agent. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He was…he was in restraints when I walked in the room. He can't talk – whoever did this tried to strangle him and damaged his windpipe. He's lost one and a half stone; his kidneys are badly bruised; his left shoulder's been dislocated; and…" he stopped, as he caught movement from the bed. "Bodie mate? I'm right here. Mr. Cowley's here too. You're safe…S'alright, Sunshine."

"Bodie, how do you feel?" Cowley asked softly from the other side of the bed, but didn't wait for an answer. "We'll get you home in good time, lad, in good time. Are you up to telling me what happened?" Doyle's angry hiss was ignored.

"Radley," Bodie's hoarse whisper held them all, "Macklin would be proud... laid him out proper. Tied me down after he…Knew you'd come, Sunshine," his rambling dissertation ended as his eyes closed.

Cowley turned to the cop. "Inspector?"

"I think I'll go pay the center a visit, Mr. Cowley. I'll let you know what I find." Before leaving, he turned to Ray. "I assume you were the gun wielding assailant they phoned about?" A weary nod. "You were a bit more controlled then I think I would have been," he finished before slipping out the door.

Once the door closed behind Davidson, Ray turned on Cowley. "This," he hissed pointing at the pale form in the bed, "is on your head."

Ray refused to leave his partner's bedside, until Cowley threatened to have him arrested on the second night. Cowley agreed to sit watch, while Murphy took Ray to a nearby pub to eat. Unsure, Ray leaned over the bed rail. "Bodie, Mr. Cowley's going to keep you company. I have to do a couple of things, but will be back as quickly as I can."

A shaky hand patted his whiskered cheek softly, "S'okay Sunshine, you and Murph have one on me," he whispered. "And bring me back some chocolate," he added. Cowley shook his head at the twin smiles.

"Ah Bodie mate, it's nice to know that some things don't change."

Cowley began asking questions, as soon as Doyle left the room. It took the patient a long time to get through the story, prodded gently by his boss. He had caught an orderly, Radley, trying to steal the tape recorder Doyle had given him. Radley laughed it off and left. That night, shortly after falling asleep, Bodie had awoken to find the bigger man on top of him. He fought back and managed to knock him onto the floor. His efforts to make it to the hallway were cut off when he was tackled from behind. Bodie's memories of the ensuing fight were vague, and Cowley interrupted to tell him he'd sustained a concussion. When he woke, he found himself strapped down, and Radley, the only member of the staff allowed in his room, despite his vocal protests. Seems the orderly had convinced the nursing supervisor that the blind man was dangerous and needed restraining. In an effort to keep the patient quiet, Radley had nearly succeeded in strangling him to death.

He'd become the orderly's favorite target and the taunts had turned personal – promising that he'd live out the rest of his days in the home; that his family had dumped him there; that no one was going to come looking so Radley could do whatever he wanted. This information, he kept to himself…was pretty sure he'd never tell anyone as he was ashamed to admit that he had begun to believe it. He'd had no way to keep track of the passage of time, and would be hard pressed, if asked, to tell anyone how long he'd been in the place.

The next night, he convinced Ray to go eat with Inspector Davidson after Cowley, again, agreed to keep him company. Cowley began to read to Bodie from a book he'd brought for the purpose. Cowley found it hard to maintain his tight control over his emotions as he gazed at the yellowing bruises and the blank eyes of his favorite agent. No, a Controller was not supposed to have favorites, but somehow the blue eyed ex-merc had managed to sneak in under the walls he had built around his emotions.

Cowley had gone to the waiting room for some tea, so when the door to the room opened, Bodie assumed it was his boss returning. It wasn't until he felt a hand crush his mouth that he realized who it was. He immediately began to struggle.

"No ye don't," Radley hissed, "You and me are getting out of here now. You're friends interrupted me fun, and I have a score to settle. Besides, me da taught me never to leave a witness. So unless you want me to hurt that old man when he comes back, you'll cooperate." Bodie nodded once and carefully pushed himself upright. "That's a good lad."

Cowley dropped the two cups of tea he was carrying when he rounded the corner and saw his charge being manhandled by a brute of a man. "Bodie!" He called out as Radley swung toward him, a large knife held tight across his captive's throat. "Look old man, this doesn't concern you. Say another word, and you can watch your lad bleed to death."

Cowley nodded silently and stepped back, his eyes intent on the two. "You won't get away with this," he said calmly. "That man is a CI5 agent. They don't take kindly to those who mess with one of their own. Let him go, and I won't try and stop you."

"Yeah right, must be something more than tea in your mug, old man. This here bloke is no more a CI5 man then I am the Prince of Wales. Now back away or I'll kill him."

As soon as the two were out of sight, Cowley followed, pulling out his R/T and calling for assistance. Doyle and Davidson were just pulling onto the grounds. Ray was out of the car before it stopped, running for the entrance. He was brought up short at the sight of his partner, and cursed at the tight hold Radley had around his neck. He moved swiftly among the cars, keeping them in view as they rounded the corner of the building and blended into the dark.

"4-5, report!"

"They've gone around the west side of the building. Probably has a car back there." Ray whispered before scampering after them. He slid up against the cold brick and picked his way carefully; mindful that every second the man held his partner was a second too long.

At the point where the building took a sharp left, Ray rounded the corner in time to see his partner's head slammed up against the wall, hard. "Let go of him and step away," Ray ordered, gun steady.

"None of your business, mister. Just a little domestic dispute," Radley answered, pulling Bodie in front of him and repositioning the knife.

"You let go of him now or I'll shoot."

"Not likely mate," and the kidnapper, pulling his captive with him, started inching away.

"Down!" Ray barked and his partner went limp, slipping toward the ground. Two shots shattered the night – one from George Cowley's gun.

Kicking the brute once, to make sure he was down, Ray knelt beside his partner. "Bodie? Sunshine, you with me?" He found something warm and wet as he went to raise the head and called for a doctor. "Come on, Bodie, just stay with me…" he whispered into the dark hair.

The blue eyes opened just before dawn, "Ray?"

"Right here, Sunshine." Ray moved from the window to the bedside.

"God Doyle, you look like something the cat drug in," Bodie said, a warm smile playing across his lips as he looked at the green eyes he'd been afraid he'd never see again.

"Look, you…," Ray Doyle stopped as the twinkle in the blue eyes registered. "Bodie," he whispered as he leaned over the bedrail; a hand cupping a bruised cheek gently.

"Ya need a haircut, Goldilocks," he whispered as he leaned into the caress.


End file.
